The invention relates to mounting arrangements for plug-in modules.
So-called xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d mounting arrangements including a cage-like reception member and a plug-in module adapted to be inserted into the reception member and caused to slide into the reception member towards an end mounting position are currently used in many technical fields. Telecommunication equipment is an area exemplary of extensive use of such mounting arrangements.
The plug-in module is retained (i.e. locked or latched) in its end mounting position, which typically occurs via resiliently biased members such as elastic finger formations and the like. In order to permit the plug-in module to be extracted from the reception member, the locking member(s) must be acted upon in order to disengage and release the plug-in module.
In such arrangements, parts made of plastics or other materials are frequently used. These are intended to be deformed in order to lock or unlock the module depending on the kind of design. Such an approach has a basic disadvantage in that it may require appreciable deformation of, parts that are exposed to breaking, which leads to problems in terms of reliability.
In other solutions, the plug-in module is locked or latched as a result of a rotary motion rather than a translatory motion of parts. De-latching may be obtained via sliding surfaces that are kept in contact by elastic parts or elastic features included in the design. Again, such arrangements are disadvantageous in terms of reliability and may require additional parts such as a springs and the like.
Object and Summary of the Invention
The need is therefore felt for new, improved mounting arrangements wherein the disadvantages of prior art arrangements are dispensed with.
A first object of the invention is thus to provide such an improved mounting arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple solution operable in connection with plug-in modules such as pluggable transceiver for optical transmission systems by permitting to unplug such modules from their mounting racks.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement wherein an operator can easily perform extraction of the plug-in module from the respective reception member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement wherein the locking/unlocking movement is produced directly by an operating member such as a bail-like operating member without requiring any other parts such as a springs to ensure the return movement of the de-latching part.
Still another further object of the invention is to provide the mounting arrangement wherein the moving parts that ensure the latching and de-latching actions are subjected to translation movements only without any deformation of the components involved.
The invention provides a simple solution to the problems and needs outlined in the foregoing.